1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic filling up spuit, and more particularly, to an automatic filling up spuit with a simple structure, which is capable of automatically filling up liquid contents in a cosmetics container by a certain amount precisely at all times through joining with the cosmetics container without requiring a complicated operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as one of methods of using liquid contents such as eye creams, cosmetics and the like desirable of use of the required small quantity at one time, there has been conventionally used a method of packing liquid contents individually in the form of a capsule or the like containing a desired quantity of liquid contents for each use. However, such an individual packing method has a problem of inefficiency since a relatively large quantity of contents is still left even when a user considers the contents to be used up.
To overcome such a problem of the individual packing method, there has been devised a structure in which contents stored in a container are drawn out for each use by using a drawing means having a traditional spuit, syringe or push pump structure or the like.
However, for the spuit-structured drawing means, since the amount of suction or drawing of the contents is varied depending on an amount by which a user presses a rubber pressing part, it may be impossible or nearly impossible to draw out the contents precisely by a certain quantity for each use.
In addition, for the syringe-structured drawing means, considering that an extremely small quantity (for example, about 1 ml) of contents is mostly used, there is a configuration trouble in that the diameter of a syringe or a stroke of a syringe piston has to be made very small. Further, there is a demerit of very troublesome use since the syringe piston has to be pulled to suction the contents and then be pushed to draw out the contents.
On the other hand, for the push pump-structured drawing means, although it has a merit that a certain amount of contents can be drawn out if only a button is simply pushed, there is a demerit of complicated structure in that it includes a button, a discharge port, a spring, a valve structure and so on as well as a structure forming the interior and exterior of the pump. In addition, it is common to use a suction tube to suction the contents on the characteristics of the push pump mainly installed in the upper portion of the container. However, in this case, there may be an impossibility of drawing-out of the contents left in the container depending on a position of the suction tube.